


Booth 7

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, No Plot/Plotless, Thirsty Kuroo, Tsukki making bold moves, ch 3 has no plot, desperate kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima Kei wasn’t exactly himself when he said yes. In fact, he didn’t hear the question at all. He wasn’t paying attention when he said yes. His thoughts were somewhere else. What the hell did he say ‘yes’ to?





	1. Booth 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Care to be my 15 minutes…” The man stroked Tsukishima’s chin.
> 
> Tsukishima scoffed. “Desperate much?”
> 
> The man laughed. “I paid $10,” he pulled back. “But I’m not going in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Happy KuroTsuki Day! Happy 2018!
> 
> I miss my babies T___T

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t exactly himself when he said yes. In fact, he didn’t hear the question at all. He wasn’t paying attention when he said yes. His thoughts were somewhere else. Oh, where were they? He was thinking about how he would be paying rent, maybe. Or maybe what he needed to study for the English exam next week. He could’ve also been thinking about how cold it was in that room. Why his thoughts were somewhere else instead of the club meeting was beyond him. Was it because of the cold? He was only wearing a cardigan over his t-shirt. Oh wait, it was because he wasn’t even in the club. He walked into the wrong classroom and settled too long to leave before realizing. Then it got really cold and he had a headache. It was a bad day to begin with. First day back for the New Year. New Year, New Me? No, definitely not something Tsukishima cared for. But it was something everyone else did. That meant, an act of unnecessary kindness from his roommate, like cleaning and rearranging everything in the apartment while he was dead asleep. Why did he have to drink last night with Koganegawa? Tsukishima let his guard down for a bit for his roommate and what happens? He completely blacked out, slept through 3 alarms, couldn’t locate his clothes that Koganegawa decided to wash with his own, got dropped off at school by the inconveniently nice roommate, forgot his apartment key and phone, and he just said ‘yes’. What the hell did he say ‘yes’ to?

“Ok, Blondie, you’re coming with me to get masks.” Tsukishima focused his attention on the man with the ash blonde hair and black tips. His name was Semi Eita if Tsukishima remembered correctly.

“Um…why?”

“To get ready for the booth tonight,” Semi said briefly before dragging him off to a storage room.

There was an event for the club tonight. Masquerade Kissing Booth to fundraise for a trip. Both parties will be wearing masks and will get to remain in the booths depending on how much they pay. There were three types of service offered. Booths 1 – 3 were fifty cents each, servicing a kiss on the cheek. Booths 4 – 6 were $1 - $5 each, servicing mouth to mouth kisses per dollar. Booth 7 was $10-$15, allowing the participant to go into a closed canopy for 5 – 10 minutes. And Tsukishima Kei just fucking said ‘yes’ to this Masquerade Kissing Booth fundraiser.

“What did I say yes to?”

“Verifying masks and timing for Booth 7,” Semi said and handed Tsukishima a box of red masquerade masks.

Tsukishima sighed. He thought he’d said ‘yes’ to kissing. Suddenly his day felt so much better. Booth 7 was expected to be slow since no one really wanted to pay that much to kiss a stranger. From previous years, those that visited the booth were usually first time kissers with the need for privacy, friends who came to chat, or boyfriend/girlfriend (or potentials) of the person in the booth.

From the discussion, Booth 7 seemed harmless. Tsukishima had been at ease until minutes before the start and the treasurer of the club, also the girl who would be in Booth 7 pulled him to the side.

“Not sure if anyone has mentioned this, but depending on the traffic and availability of time and people, a person can pay more than $15. The cashiers will give the participant a receipt. However much was paid, time them for half the total.”

Tsukishima nodded, feeling a weird anxiety creep up his spine as he took off his glasses and put on his mask. He fidgeted with his glasses for a few minutes before putting it over the mask to assess the place. Two canopies were attached, with a curtain separating the canopy Tsukishima would be in from Booth 7. The first participant paid $20 and was given 10 minutes, but 5 minutes in Booth 7 and Tsukishima could hear the moans of pure sex through the loud music of the whole event. It was just the beginning of the night. That was the moment Tsukishima realized why Booth 7 would be slow.

Four more participants came after the first one left. One paid $10, a true first timer. Two paid $30 and went in at the same time. The current one paid $60, and well, Tsukishima’s about had it actually listening and stepped away to sit further away from the all the sounds.

He wished he had his phone now and earphones. What a fucking shitty day. Tsukishima was tired, and hungry, and miserable. Why the hell was he in a canopy of a club he didn’t belong to and listening to the treasurer having rough sex behind the curtain? God, could someone just give him earphones.

And as though the gods took pity on him, two warm hands placed a headphone on him, drowning out the sound of the treasurer moaning with pure music.

Tsukishima glanced up in shock. Another participant in a red mask. The man had black jagged hair that was all over the place. He was sporting a red flannel under his black bomber jacket with dark jeans.

“You have to wait for 15 minutes,” Tsukishima stated, pushing the man off of him before removing the headphones.

“What?” The man laughed. It was pleasant to hear after so much torture.

“15 minutes. They still have 15 minutes in there,” Tsukishima reworded, squinting his eyes to see the man more clearly.

“Hm…” The man pondered before his lips lifted into a Cheshire smile. He leaned forward closely.

“What?”

“Care to be my 15 minutes…” The man stroked Tsukishima’s chin.

Tsukishima scoffed. “Desperate much?”

The man laughed. “I paid $10,” he pulled back. “But I’m not going in there.”

“I don’t blame you.” Tsukishima sat up. “But I’m not one of the participants.”

“Aww, come on. Help a desperate man out.”

“Key word: ‘man’.” Tsukishima sat up, squinting his eyes again. “Why’d you choose Booth 7? Why are you here anyways?”

The man thought about it, digging his hands in his pockets. “I wanted to see how it looked inside here.”

“That’s a lie.” Tsukishima smirked. “You’re here for her, right?”

The man’s lips lifted into a grin, but he didn’t say anything. It was true. His intention was for the girl on the other side of the curtain.

“She was a friend,” the man explained. “She told me to come by and talk.”

“So stay and _talk_.”

“Well…it’s a little _hard_ to do that.”

Tsukishima uttered a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please tell me you don’t mean that literally.”

The long silence should have been the hint, but Tsukishima continued to wait for an answer.

“No, I don’t mean it literally.”

Tsukishima’s eyes shot open when he realized how close the man was to him. His breath was minty fresh as it brushed against Tsukishima’s lips.

“Just one kiss…” the man whispered.

“You had your chance when my eyes were closed. Why didn’t you take advantage?” Tsukishima asked, his lips grazing the man’s with each movement.

“You’d get mad.”

“I would.”

“So one?”

“One.”

Their lips brushed lightly before Tsukishima pulled back, a bit panicked at the strange sensation tingling throughout his body.

“I donated $10. All I get is a peck?” The man licked his bottom lip and bit it, easing the anticipation for more. When Tsukishima didn’t respond, he added, “What? Never kissed before?”

“No...not a guy.” That was a lie. Tsukishima had kissed his first crush once in high school. That didn’t end so well. It might as well have never happened.

“Well, we’re on the same boat here.”

“So...”

“Just pretend I’m the girl you’re in love with.”

Tsukishima froze when the man leaned forward, unsure of what to do until the spark lit up at their lips. What Tsukishima felt earlier wasn’t just friction. This time the contact of the man’s lips sent electric sizzling Tsukishima’s veins before igniting his whole body in flames. It was hard to not respond to the man and Tsukishima’s mouth was opened for the man, the sound of their lips gently pressing, sticking, and parting, each movement made his tongue perk in anticipation at the taste of man breathing into him.

In the distance, Tsukishima could hear the timer going off.

“Time’s up.”

The man pulled back a little before leaning back for one more lingering kiss, savoring the taste.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he breathed when their lips parted. “That’s my name.”

Kuroo didn’t wait for Tsukishima to knock at the canopy. He walked in on the two half naked bodies, conversing with the girl casually, asking about the homework before walking out.

The night ended awkwardly, but not as awkwardly as it would have been without the masks. The $60 man rushed after putting on his clothes, leaving Tsukishima to an uncomfortable conversation with the treasurer.

“The last man,” the treasurer started, but Tsukishima stopped her.

“Whatever you do, it’s your business.” He bid her good night and walked out of the canopy for fresh air.

Tsukishima was quite the distance from his place. Probably a half-hour walk from this place. He went and sat behind the canopy, trying to rest well before his long walk home.

“Hey.”

A grin inched up Tsukishima’s cheeks. “I thought you left for the night.”

“I didn’t get you’re name,” Kuroo said as he sat next to Tsukishima. He was still wearing the mask. “You look cold.”

“I am.”

Kuroo leaned in closer, wrapping his arm around Tsukishima’s waist. His hands were big and warm; Tsukishima hated himself for finding comfort in them.

“How’s that?”

“I’m not kissing you again.”

Kuroo chuckled, bumping his shoulders lightly against Tsukishima’s. “You don’t wanna finish what we started?”

Tsukishima inhaled as Kuroo pulled him closer, eyes squeezing shut again, mouth agape only to be left hanging in an almost kiss.

“What?”

“I thought you’re not kissing me again.”

Tsukishima’s face burned at the remark. How could he be so petty? Did he want to kiss or not? His fists were at Kuroo’s chest before he realized. God, he was losing control of himself.

“I’m kidding.” Kuroo laughed again, unclasping Tsukishima’s fist. His heart jumped when their fingers laced together. But, Tsukishima didn’t have the strength to resist the hold. Why the hell was Tsukishima feeling things with this guy? “Can we lose the masks?”

Tsukishima caught Kuroo’s eyes. “It’ll lift the magic,” Tsukishima whispered. “I’m a guy, you know?”

The man smiled. “I know.”

Kuroo caressed Tsukishima’s cheeks as he kissed him, gently and chastely before gradually moving his hands up to remove the mask from Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima’s face burned when he felt Kuroo smile against his lips.

“What?” Tsukishima asked between breaths.

“You’re more beautiful than I imagined.”

Tsukishima laughed. How was he supposed to respond to that? So without responding, Tsukishima removed Kuroo’s mask.

“Speechless?” Kuroo grinned.

Tsukishima wasn’t even interested in guys anymore, but damn Kuroo was hot. So undeniably attractive that Tsukishima’s slumbering hormones raged. His tongue was in Kuroo’s mouth before he could stop himself, causing the other to elicit an approving hum. Their tongues danced and their bodies somehow found themselves pressed closely together. Tsukishima grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s shirt, fighting the urge to straddle Kuroo and do more than just kiss.

“No,” Tsukishima pulled away when Kuroo’s hands moved from his neck down to his waist.

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologized breathlessly and lifted his hands off. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s late.” Tsukishima quickly got up. “I should head home…”

“Ok…Good night.”

Oh god, what the hell just happened? Tsukishima Kei just made out with a man name Kuroo Tetsurou, whom he just met at a kissing booth of a club he didn’t even belong to. What the hell was wrong with him today? But Kuroo was such a great kisser, at least the best one he’s kissed yet. And he was so warm and Tsukishima had promised himself he wouldn’t like a guy again. Why the hell did this happen? Tsukishima had been speed walking for 5 minutes across the park before he realized he’d forgotten his glasses. He quickly turned back and slammed into someone.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima quickly apologized and navigated away before the person grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Your glasses,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima could make out the amusement in his voice.

“You were following me?”

“Well, yeah,” Kuroo responded shamelessly. “You forgot your glasses…and I wanted to know how long it was going to take you before you realized.”

Tsukishima’s fist was dodged this time. “You!”

“Me?” Kuroo fixed Tsukishima’s glasses on him.

“What do you want?”

“Your name…” Kuroo smiled. “And your contact number…and…another kiss.” Kuroo grabbed onto Tsukishima’s hand. “I’m not letting go until I get all of the above.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Number?”

“Why would I give my number to you?”

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Tsukishima’s waist, pressing their hips together. “Cause you’re interested in me.” Kuroo’s breath against Tsukishima’s neck made his heart clamor and stomach knot. “Am I wrong?”

Tsukishima was speechless. He was interested in Kuroo. And if he remained pressed up against him like this, other parts of his body may start responding.

“Give me your phone.”

Kuroo handed his phone obligingly as Tsukishima texted himself.

“Where’s your phone?” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima didn’t confirm back with a text.

“It’s at home. I forgot it.”

Kuroo eyed Tsukishima suspiciously before sighing. “So…did you drive here?” Kuroo dug for more information.

“No, I was dropped off,” Tsukishima admitted. It was starting to get really cold. When he texted himself, it was already 8 P.M.

“Would you mind if I take you home?” Kuroo asked hesitantly. “I won’t do anything, I promise.”

Tsukishima was tired, cold, hungry, and what the heck, he didn’t care if Kuroo did anything to him so he allowed Kuroo to take him home.

“Here,” Kuroo took off his jacket and draped it around Tsukishima before they headed toward Kuroo’s car.

The ride was comforting and warm. Kuroo talked about his classes, how he was a Biology Major and hoping to become some kind of doctor. The treasurer was one of his lab partners and he thought he was interested in her.

“Make a right here and it’s after the plaza,” Tsukishima instructed when they were close to his apartment.

Kuroo pulled to the side to let Tsukishima out. “Tsukishima,” Kuroo said and leaned over to the passenger side. “You owe me a kiss.” Kuroo caressed Tsukishima’s face and unbuckled the safety belt without kissing him. “Good night.”

“Good night, Kuroo.”

Tsukishima waved Kuroo off and rung the bell for Koganegawa to come get him. When Tsukishima finally found himself safe in the walls of his own room, he let the emotions out as the moments with Kuroo replayed over and over in his head.

‘ _Thanks for the ride._ ’ Tsukishima texted.

‘ _You have my jacket. Is that reason enough to come see you again?_ ’

‘ _Café across campus tomorrow. 9_ ’

‘ _AM or PM?_ ’

‘ _What do you want?_ ’

‘ _2 continue where we left off._ ’

‘ _AM._ ’

Tsukishima quickly added ‘Good night’ before Kuroo could text back. And so he slept the night, reliving Kuroo’s touches on his body and yearning for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in favor of a continuation, say 'aye'.


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought maybe you’d just lost it last night but I guess that’s just how you are,” Tsukishima said as he reached around for Kuroo’s jacket without taking a seat.
> 
> “Aw, how mean, Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Aye-rs, you asked for it, here it is. A desperate Kuroo.

Kuroo was a Fourth Year Biology Major with exceptional grades. He worked as a lab assistant for one of his professors to pay for his well-furnished one room apartment. His friends sometimes crashed his place to study, or drink. He’s brought over several girls over the course of his tenant there, usually starting off as an excuse to study before someone makes a move. Kuroo wouldn’t go as far as boasting that he was popular with girls, but he was pretty popular with girls. Since he started college, it’s become normal to have girls try to talk to him, make a move, or flirt. He usually smoothed over the initiation with conversations that strayed from his personal life and relationship status. The few whom he was interested in, he’d casually flirt back. He’d had so many encounters, he could tell who was interested in him and who wasn’t. So, in other words, Kuroo wasn’t a desperate man. And he truly believed so before he met Tsukishima Kei.

Maybe it was something about the magic in that canopy, or the glimmers on the red mask, but he was spellbound in a way he’d never felt before the moment he caught Tsukishima’s eyes. He craved the golden pools of wonder behind the mask, so much so the words slipped out. He’d never asked to kiss anyone so desperately, because those moments usually just happen. Now the sweet sensation of Tsukishima’s lips and tongue still caress his own.

It felt like a dream. Even with the texts, he couldn’t really believe it. Yet, here he was, sitting at the café across campus at 8:30 a.m. just to confirm the sensations he’d never felt. He didn’t have school today, but came specifically to see Tsukishima. Kuroo glanced at his watch. It was 10 after 9. Maybe he might not even show. He sipped his coffee and turned his attention outside, avoiding contact with the girl walking toward him. Another 5 minutes and he’ll need to leave.

“Waiting for someone?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, turning to look at the girl, keeping his eyes where they should be when she leaned over. “They’re just running late.”

“Mind if I wait with you?”

Kuroo smiled wordlessly before checking his phone as it vibrated with a call.

“Hey,” Tsukishima’s voice was breathless on the other end and it tickled Kuroo’s ear. “You seem busy.”

“You’re outside? Want me to come out?” Kuroo responded.

“So you need help. I’ll be in,” Tsukishima laughed on the other end.

“Ok, I’m at the last table,” Kuroo said before smiling apologetically to the girl and continuing rambling about why Tsukishima was late until she left.  
When Tsukishima Kei walked in the café, well holy shit, Kuroo was seeing him in slow motion. Was that actually possible? Kuroo’s face was flushed by the time he got to the blonde. Tsukishima was real and as stunning as he remembered. His skin tingled at the sight.

“Blushing from a little cleavage?” Tsukishima smirked, planting one arm on table as he leaned forward.

Kuroo laughed and pulled a fistful of Tsukishima’s t-shirt neckline, their foreheads bumping as Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s chair for support. “If by this cleavage,” Kuroo let his eyes peer through the space between the shirt and body, shamelessly examining the thin built and pink buds. “Then definitely.”

Tsukishima freed himself from Kuroo and fixed his shirt. Kuroo could see that he was trying not to look flustered, but with skin as pale as his, the pink was obvious. The look on Tsukishima’s face made Kuroo feel things he hadn’t before, as though the presence of Tsukishima Kei was luring out an inner beast and he could hear the roar in the depths of his heart. He wanted Tsukishima.

“I thought maybe you’d just lost it last night but I guess that’s just how you are,” Tsukishima said as he reached around for Kuroo’s jacket without taking a seat.

“Aw, how mean, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow lifted and Kuroo smiled.

“What?” Kuroo grabbed his cup of coffee and took a few sips. “I think it’s a cute nickname.” He placed the cup down and flicked his hair. “You can call me Gorgeous.”

“Here’s your jacket,” Tsukishima shoved the jacket to Kuroo’s chest, which he instantly regretted because Kuroo cemented his hand there.

“You know you like me,” Kuroo crooned.

“So?”

“You’re not denying it?” Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise before excitement took over. He could feel Tsukishima’s hand relaxing in his and wondered if he could feel the hammering of his heart against his chest.

“Denying what?”

“That you like me.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Should I?”

“No,” Kuroo shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Then can you let go of my hand?” Tsukishima glanced around. “You’re making a scene. It’s embarrassing.”

There weren’t many customers in the café, but the few that were in there were watching them.

Tsukishima took a seat when Kuroo let go of his hand and ordered a cup of coffee and slice of strawberry shortcake casually.

“Can you stop staring?” Tsukishima said as he sipped his coffee.

“Actually, no,” Kuroo admitted as his eyes zeroed in on Tsukishima’s lips, wet from coffee before smeared with the white cake cream. He shivered when Tsukishima’s tongue slid over the cream, wiping his lips clean. “I really want to kiss you.”

Tsukishima caught Kuroo’s eyes. “Is that all you think about?”

“With you, apparently yes.” Kuroo extended his hand to Tsukishima’s lips, wiping the cream he missed. Tsukishima didn’t flinch like Kuroo thought he would. “I don’t think there’s ever been anyone I wanted to kiss so much.”

“You’re weird.”

“Yeah…” Kuroo thumbed Tsukishima’s bottom lip absently. “You still owe me a kiss.”

The blonde’s lips curved into a smile. “I do, don’t I?”

“Where would you like to make the payment?” Kuroo asked. “I don’t have any plans today.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond to Kuroo. Instead, he got up from his seat, inviting Kuroo to follow with a single nod. Kuroo followed Tsukishima silently across the street back to campus, passing several buildings until the blonde came to a stop in front of a pebble pathway between one of the buildings and a wall of trees, shrubs, and other plants. About 15 feet in, there was an area between two different offices of the same building. The part of the building connecting the two sides was probably the hallway.

Kuroo whistled. “How many people have you brought here?”

“None,” Tsukishima turned to face Kuroo. “I come here to sleep.” He pointed to a small bench on the side. “There used to be more people here when I first found it. But this past year, I haven’t encountered anyone.”

Kuroo placed his things down, a grin on his face when Tsukishima did the same thing.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Tsukishima asked when the Kuroo came and stood in front of him.

“Kiss you against the wall until you can’t breathe.”

Tsukishima smirked before he swooped in for a quick peck on Kuroo’s lips.

“I can still breathe.”

The words brought a grin on Kuroo’s face and within seconds, Tsukishima was sandwiched between Kuroo and the wall, their tongues wrestling. The hums exchanged between their mouths stirred something in Kuroo and he could hear the growling in his chest. He never knew kisses could feel this good and Tsukishima’s taste was so intoxicating, he couldn’t stop himself from wanted more. He’d clenched his fists on the wall to stop from wandering up that slim waist, dug his nails deep in his palm to stop from doing more than just kiss. But it was getting hard with Tsukishima’s hands in his hair, on his neck, caressing his face.

“Wait Kuroo,” Tsukishima said abruptly, trying to pull away from the kiss.

“Hm?” Kuroo searched for his mouth again, encouraging the other’s lips to respond.

Tsukishima chuckled as he planted small pecks to gradually ease Kuroo's cravings. “You’re hard.”

“Yeah?”

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a few more pecks and pushed him off. “We should stop.”

Kuroo licked his bottom lip and bit on it. He was a hot mess and Tsukishima didn’t hide that he enjoyed the sight. That expression itself destroyed any hopes of Kuroo stopping. “I’ll take care of it later.”

Kuroo’s lips were on Tsukishima’s again, tongue exploring his mouth, drinking in any sound Tsukishima managed to utter. Oh, the sweet, sweet sensation he produced made Kuroo’s hair stand, made goosebumps prick every inch of his skin. The sensation tested Kuroo, and it made him think about Tsukishima’s body, his pale flesh against him, the softness melting against him. The thought drove him mad. He wanted to touch Tsukishima, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to grab him, he wanted to devour him. Kuroo groped the wall at the thoughts, flesh tearing against the jagged texture. How he wanted to touch Tsukishima. He wanted to map every part of Tsukishima’s body. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

“Mm, Kuroo,” Tsukishima managed breathlessly between parted lips, “Let’s stop.” He caressed Kuroo’s face, planting small pecks until Kuroo opened his eyes. “Let’s stop.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo pulled away from Tsukishima, running his hand through his hair. “I should probably go cool off.”

Tsukishima nodded as he fixed his glasses. “There’s a bathroom in this building. It’s the closest one.”

“Thanks…um...I’ll text you later.”

The bathroom in the building was actually in a small, seemingly rarely occupied break room. The lights were dim and there was a couch in there. The bathroom partitions hung low, barely having any gaps between the partition and the floor.

Kuroo laughed as he sat down in the stall, unbuttoning his pants and looking at the torn flesh of fingers. How truly low and desperate Kuroo had become because of his encounter with Tsukishima Kei. Never in a million years would he have predicted that on the fourth year of college, Kuroo Tetsurou was going to be touching himself in a bathroom stall at school because he got hard from kissing a beautiful man.

He wasn’t supposed to be this uncool, not that he ever really tried to be cool or even cared. But what did Tsukishima think about him now? A desperate, low animal? The thought made his heart clench. Kuroo shut his eyes to erase the thoughts, remembering the pink buds on Tsukishima’s chest as he wrapped his hands around the last of his dignity.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima whispered from the door of the bathroom. “Kuroo, you’re in here right?”

Kuroo held back a groan as his cock throbbed in his hand at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice.

“Are you done?”

Oh, why did Tsukishima come? This was really the worst. He needed Tsukishima to leave while he still had the strength to hold himself back.

“No,” Kuroo grunted, and added jokingly. “Wanna help?”

Upon hearing Tsukishima’s exhale, Kuroo thought the blonde would step back out and close the door. But he lingered there.

“So...?”

“I’m thinking.” Tsukishima surprised Kuroo with his words, getting a strangled laugh out of him. Please don’t let him be serious.

“I don’t mean to rush you but...” Kuroo pushed, trying to get Tsukishima to leave. The more he heard Tsukishima’s voice, the closer to the edge he was driven and it was getting really hard to prolong the sensation swelling in his hand. And then, Tsukishima Kei had to say it.

“I still want to kiss you.”

Kuroo let out a loud, breathy groan before growling, “ _Please_ don’t tempt me to open the door,” he pleaded, releasing his hand from his cock. “Because I am _really_ close to doing so.”

Kuroo held his breath as Tsukishima closed the other door and walked in front of the stall, humming as he turned to rest his against the door of the stall. Except, that only lasted a good second.

The door swung open toward Kuroo and the next thing he realized, Tsukishima was grabbing the stall with one hand and the other…well.

“Can’t say I’m the only desperate one,” Kuroo managed through gritted teeth. He was barely breathing when Tsukishima loosened his grip from Kuroo’s cock and groped at his bare thighs for support to pull himself up. Kuroo was clenching every part of his body to try and not spill truly last of his dignity on Tsukishima Kei in this god-awful situation.

He could see that Tsukishima tried not to look, but still his eyes went to it. His cheeks immediately reddened as he got up, too flustered to realize that there were voices outside. Kuroo quickly pulled Tsukishima in and shut the stall.

Someone walked in, talking loudly on the phone as they took their time with whatever it was that they were there to do, but Kuroo didn’t really care because all he could focus on was the fact that Tsukishima Kei was sitting on his lap, his bare lap to be exact, with his hard, throbbing cock between them. They couldn’t exactly utter any sounds either so they were have conversations with their eyes and knitted eyebrows, not that that resulted to anything much, with one set of eyes demanding something the other set of eyes couldn’t understand until Tsukishima lifted his fist and Kuroo defended with his own hand.

Kuroo understood the words in Tsukishima’s expression as he assessed Kuroo’s fingers. Concern swamped the gold pools of Tsukishima’s eyes as he caressed Kuroo’s face. This time, the conversations between their eyes were understood, and Tsukishima dipped his head down to kiss Kuroo, melting into a savoring kiss. The kisses were tender and lingering, calming and comforting. Tsukishima pulled away from the Kuroo’s lips only to kiss his the wounds on his hands before guiding them to Tsukishima’s waist. Kuroo drew lines up Tsukishima’s back, smoothed hands over the muscles before grabbing two fistful of his shirt.  
Kuroo grunted when Tsukishima stroked his cock, the contact making him spill immediately, only to harden again. After what seemed like forever, the man on the phone finally left and all the repressed sounds now came out. Tsukishima’s hard breathing made Kuroo’s cock throb and he wondered how sex would be with him. But, before his thoughts could complete, Tsukishima’s nimble touches melted everything, stroking, pumping, and caressing him until he didn’t have anything left in him.

“Hey, you okay?” Tsukishima asked, brushing Kuroo’s sweaty hair away from his face after getting off of him.

“No,” Kuroo admitted, covering his face with his forearms. “I can’t believe I came on you.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Tsukishima said warmly.

“You know,” Kuroo said without moving his arms from his face. “I think I really like you.”

“Hard to take this moment seriously with your limp dick between us.”

“Fuck you, Tsukki,” Kuroo kicked Tsukishima lightly.

“Maybe next time,” Tsukishima responded, the amusement in his voice as Kuroo moved his arms away from his face. “Get dressed. I’m hungry.”

Tsukishima was wearing Kuroo’s jacket as he walked out, and Kuroo quickly dressed himself, washing off his hands and any stains before running after Tsukishima Kei, because who was he but a desperate man?

“Wait, were you serious?”

Tsukishima glanced over to Kuroo and grinned. “Yeah, I’m super hungry.”

“No, I mean,” Kuroo lowered his voice as a few students past by. “Sex.”

“It’s 11 a.m. in the morning,” Tsukishima teased. “That’s what you’re going to talk about?”

“Are you saying that you’re down for tonight?” Kuroo asked, half-serious, half-joking.

“You know, I think you should become an optometrist,” Tsukishima dodged the question.

“Huh. Really?”  
“Yeah, that’ll be one less payment I need to worry about,” Tsukishima elicited a soft giggle.

Something in Kuroo’s heart squeezed. “Damn, you’re so cute,” Kuroo thought out loud, causing Tsukishima to blush.

“God, do you not feel embarrassed when you say those things?”

“I don’t think things could get worst than what you’ve already seen of me,” Kuroo laughed and nudged Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Blushing over a little compliment?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, all the while smiling as they continued walking toward his car parked by the café.

“So where are we grabbing lunch?” Kuroo said when Tsukishima unlocked his car.

“I’ll text you the location,” Tsukishima said. “Need to go change first.”

“Want me to pick you up?” Kuroo offered, with intentions.

“Naughty, desperate, gorgeous man,” Tsukishima sighed. “I’m not gonna have sex with you tonight.”

“But you _will_ , eventually…right?”

A grin was all Kuroo got before Tsukishima got inside the car and drove off. Kuroo went to his car, feeling the warm fuzzies in his heart, so full of it he thought he couldn’t like Tsukishima Kei anymore than this.

Man, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Aye's! I actually didn't expect that many responses, which made me really happy because I honestly just wrote it because I didn't get to write my Kissing Booth prompt for KuroTsuki R18 Week. I also meant to write it earlier, but I got caught up sewing for my obitsuroids (which btw, I'm selling practice uniform sets on etsy).  
> Sigh, I wonder if I unintentionally set myself up for another series...  
> I'm too lazy to respond to every 'aye' so here's my response to all 'Ayes': Thanks for taking the time to say 'Aye'! It means a lot to me <3


	3. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If not right now, it’ll be tonight, or tomorrow night, or the following night. It’ll happen eventually so why fool himself by delaying it as though it would be avoidable. That was the thought that crossed Tsukishima Kei’s mind when he kissed Kuroo’s hand before grabbing it with one hand as he licked his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last piece of the year, for some of you it's the first of the year.  
> So happy end of year and happy new year!
> 
> Plot what plot?

“Shhh…” Kuroo hushed, placing a finger on Tsukishima’s lips to stop the giggling when the door opened to the restroom. It was the third time already. They’d been in the stall making out after too much alcohol and much friction on the dance floor in the club. The restroom wasn’t exactly quiet, but because there were only two stalls Kuroo would try to listen if anyone was waiting for the stalls. 

Tsukishima studied Kuroo’s face in concentration, tracing his jawline. He may very well be falling for Kuroo Tetsurou at this point. It’s only been 3 weeks since their encounter at the booth, and how many times have they made out since? Tsukishima couldn't keep count. It wasn’t like him to do the things he did when he’s around Kuroo. Like making out in public places, or drinking so much, or losing enough of himself in a club to straddle Kuroo like this. 

He grounded his hips into Kuroo’s with much mischief, redirecting Kuroo’s attention to him briefly. He earned a partial kiss before Kuroo gestured him to wait. He only gave Kuroo and the person out there a minute before planting kisses along Kuroo’s jawline. It was the first time he’d kiss a part of Kuroo that wasn’t his lips and he reveled in the low growl that came out of the gorgeous man. Tsukishima wouldn’t say he was impatient. His craving for Kuroo has drastically spiked for about a week now, but his intake of Kuroo’s sweetness was enough to keep him off the man for the night. If he were to blame anything, it was that the alcohol made it hard to hold back any bold moves he’d entertained but passed on. He parted his lips and swiped his tongue along the base of his throat, causing Kuroo’s body to jolt in surprise, rubbing his hardness against Tsukishima. 

It wasn’t the first time they’ve been in a situation like this since they’ve made out several occasions in public bathrooms. Kuroo always hardened up after lengthier make-outs, and Tsukishima had given him a hand job most of the time. This was the first time they’ve made out drunk, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Tsukishima was growing hard too. He rolled his hips into Kuroo’s, feeling the tremble of the other man’s body as he tried to hold back any sounds. He did so again, this time receiving a resistant thrust. Tsukishima didn’t know if there were still people in the bathroom, but he’d let out a small moan. He looked at Kuroo, who had a smug grin on his face as though to say, ‘you asked for it.’ 

“Kiss me,” Tsukishima whispered when he heard flushing and the door shut.

Kuroo shook his head. “We should head out.”

“But you’re hard.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima knew Kuroo was using all his willpower to hold back responding to the Tsukishima’s mischief so he nodded. However, before he could get off, the restroom door swung open and the stall next to theirs slammed shut.   
Seconds later, they could hear the muffled moans of a man and a woman. They paused, staring at each other in silence, wondering if they should leave or stay. A particularly loud grunt from their neighbor caused something to stir in Tsukishima. He leaned toward Kuroo for a kiss, but was met with Kuroo’s hand instead. He was still insistent on leaving. Tsukishima wasn’t though.

If not right now, it’ll be tonight, or tomorrow night, or the following night. It’ll happen eventually so why fool himself by delaying it as though it would be avoidable. That was the thought that crossed Tsukishima Kei’s mind when he kissed Kuroo’s hand before grabbing it with one hand as he licked his fingers. Tsukishima peered at him through his lashes, taking in his undone expression as Tsukishima sucked on two of Kuroo’s fingers. He kept rhythm with the neighbor, rocking against Kuroo and sucking on his fingers at the same time, watching Kuroo’s losing battle. Tsukishima slid his other hand to release Kuroo’s hardness, stroking it with familiarity. Kuroo’s face melted, headed lolling back at the sensation.

Tsukishima took Kuroo’s fingers out of his mouth and pulled the man for the kiss he’d been craving. He grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s hair with his free, exchanging sloppy kisses as his other hand worked nimbly to push him off the edge. 

Kuroo moaned in Tsukishima’s mouth, fingers digging his thighs, body trembling, his climax drowned out by the neighbor’s.

“Can I come over?” Tsukishima said when they left the club.

Kuroo eyes widened in surprise. “Are you still drunk?”

“Maybe,” Tsukishima said and laughed softly to himself. “Maybe…” he repeated, closing the gap between them to kiss the corner of Kuroo’s lips. 

“That’s not good,” Kuroo whispered, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “I might say yes.” 

“You should.” Tsukishima found Kuroo’s lips and kissed him, slowly luring out that ‘yes’. “Besides,” he added and placed one of Kuroo’s hands on his hardness. “I didn’t get to finish.”

Kuroo’s heart stuttered and his whole body flared up at the touch. “You’re going to be the death of me one day, you realize that?” Kuroo whispered before lifting Tsukishima up, their torsos pressed against each other as Tsukishima wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist.

“Silly,” Tsukishima laughed, playing with Kuroo’s hair. “Why would I let that happen,” he said and gazed into Kuroo’s eyes, drowning him with a golden pool of warmth, “…when I like you so much?” Kuroo swore his heart stopped beating. Tsukishima placed his forehead against Kuroo’s. “Are you not going to say anything?”

Even if Kuroo wanted to say anything, there was a lump in his throat that was blocking out anything. He was so overwhelmed with so many emotions he couldn’t begin to process anything.

“God Tsukki,” Kuroo sighed after a long silence of gazing back at the most beautiful man in his life. “I think I may be in love with you.” With those words, Tsukishima kissed him deeply as he walked them back to the car.

Kuroo was sober enough to drive. He’d actually been sober since the third interruption in the restroom, but was drunk off Tsukishima. Even now his concentration was parallel to that of a drunk with the throbbing between his legs and Tsukishima beside him. From the parking lot to his apartment, they stopped at several corners to kiss and feel up each other.

“Are we gonna stand out here all night long or going in?” Tsukishima whispered as they made out against Kuroo’s apartment door. 

“Going in,” Kuroo said as he lifted Tsukishima up, opened and closed the door, and veered toward his bedroom.

Kuroo placed Tsukishima on his bed and sat next to him, kissing him tenderly. 

“You can touch me,” Tsukishima said, placing Kuroo’s hand on his thighs. “I want you to…”

Upon Tsukishima’s approval, Kuroo gradually inched his hand up his thighs as they kissed, rubbing against his pants before slowly, slowly undoing the buttons. It was going to be Kuroo’s first time touching Tsukishima there and he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be his last time. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo guided him to lie on the mattress. Tsukishima elicited a moan when Kuroo slid his hand through to let out the throbbing erection. Gently, nimbly, he stroked Tsukishima, creating a rhythm for him. It was hard not to revel in the moment. He smiled when Tsukishima neared climax, his body moving restlessly. He pulled away from the Tsukishima’s desperate lips and slowed down the rhythm as he kissed his jawline down to his neck. 

“No, wai-” Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s head when he trailed his nose down his chest, knowing full well what his intent was. Kuroo continued, lifting Tsukishima’s shirt to kiss his abs. Before Kuroo could go any further, Tsukishima sat up and stopped him. “You’ve never gone down on another man, have you?” Tsukishima caressed Kuroo’s face and pulled him for a kiss. “Don’t rush,” he said and guided Kuroo’s hand to his erection. “Take me one step at a time.” 

Kuroo nodded. How could he not listen to him? He hovered over Tsukishima, kissing his neck as he stroked Tsukishima, feeling his body tremble, back arching as he brought him closer and closer toward bliss.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo breathed against Tsukishima’s lips. “You don’t have to hold back your voice.” He picked up the speed, watching Tsukishima’s face melt as he stroked him, driving him toward the edge. God, he was so beautiful. He leaned forward to kiss Tsukishima, drinking in his moans as he came. 

It wasn’t long after Tsukishima came that Kuroo went down on him, stripping his pants off to sink between his legs. Sure, he’d never gone down on a man before, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t want to for Tsukishima Kei. Hell, that’s all he’d been thinking about. Tasting every part of Tsukishima’s body. Devouring him to satiate the cravings. 

Tsukishima’s moan was borderline screaming when Kuroo took in his full length. His breathy calls for Kuroo drove him crazy, and maybe a blowjob wasn’t going to be enough anymore. He licked the base of Tsukishima’s length before sucking it, tasting the juice that now streamed from the head. Then, without thinking, he slid his tongue down toward Tsukishima’s entrance. 

“Not there, Kuroo!” Tsukishima screeched as he began squirming. “No…”

Kuroo moved his tongue back up, kissing his inner thighs and sucked Tsukishima’s cock until he came, the hot juice overflowing from his mouth.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said as he crawled back up to kiss Tsukishima’s forehead.

“I’ve never done it before,” Tsukishima whispered. “Not there.” He brushed Kuroo’s hair from his face. “I thought about it though…” he paused. “After meeting you, I thought about what sex would be like…” Tsukishima ran his hand down Kuroo’s neck to his chest. “…so I looked it up.” His hand continued down to Kuroo’s pants. “I thought about who between us.” 

What a beautiful soul, Kuroo thought. “You know, we don’t have to,” Kuroo said, cupping Tsukishima’s cheek with his hand. His heart was so full by Tsukishima’s thoughts. He couldn’t even ask for anything or anyone else in the universe. “We don’t have to.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “I thought that maybe I wouldn’t mind if it were you.” He kissed Kuroo’s hand. “I didn’t want to try it myself, but if it was with you, I’d try.” He slid his hands down Kuroo’s pants and stroked the throbbing erection. “I didn’t think you’d…I wasn’t ready yet.”

“I can wait until you’re ready,” Kuroo promised and kissed him. 

“Well, I am…mentally,” Tsukishima said and added shyly, “It’s just that I’d like to shower first…”

Kuroo’s heart squirmed and he pulled Tsukishima to him. “Why are you so cute?”

Tsukishima giggled as he tried to escape Kuroo’s grasp, his face burning from laughing and embarrassment. Kuroo carried him out of bed to the bathroom, nuzzling him playfully. It felt like they were newly weds. He placed Tsukishima down in the bathroom.

“I’ll bring towels…” 

“Can you also bring a set of clothes?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek. “Anything you need. Take your time okay?”

While Tsukishima was showering, Kuroo took out another blanket. He was still looking for his lube when Tsukishima came out wearing just his large t-shirt.

“I thought about whether or not I should have just come out naked…but…”

“No, you’re fine…” Kuroo managed to say. “I’ll hit the showers too.”

Tsukishima sat up when Kuroo came in the room. They gazed at each other for a while wordlessly, almost as though everything that happened between them 20 minutes ago never happened. Seeing Tsukishima in bed wearing his clothes made it hard not to feel things. Kuroo regretted his choice to just wear his briefs with the towel wrapped around his waist because his hard on was visibly greeting Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima chuckled and extended his hand toward Kuroo, inviting him to bed. Kuroo dimmed down the lights, letting his towel fall to the floor before he climbed onto the bed. He sat in front of Tsukishima. “Where do you want me to start?”  
Even with the lights dimmed, Kuroo could see that Tsukishima was blushing. “Anywhere.”

Kuroo leaned over and reached for the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, lifting it to reveal his lean abs, chest, and pink nubs. It was almost ceremonious they way he took off the shirt. He took in a deep breath as he stared at Tsukishima Kei on his bed, glowing and naked. 

He pulled Tsukishima to him, holding him in his arms the way he’d imagine for so many nights. 

“Is it weird?” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima didn’t look at him.

“No...”

Kuroo lifted Tsukishima’s chin and kissed him. He could feel Tsukishima relaxing as they kissed. Their hands roamed each other’s body, exploring uncharted territory for the first time. They took their time, kissing softly, touching gently. Their lips wandered around too, tasting parts of the body they’ve yet to taste. They drank in hums and moans, breathed each other’s names.

“Are you ready?” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima rubbed against him. He made a small noise and nodded. “Do you want to do it through the front?” 

Tsukishima shook his head and turned his back toward Kuroo. Kuroo hugged Tsukishima from behind and kissed his shoulder. He ran his hands across Tsukishima’s torso, then down his inner thighs, gradually spreading his legs apart as he leaned him forward to rest his arms and head on the pillow. Kuroo reached for the lube and kissed down Tsukishima’s back, planting a kiss on each knob of his spine to help him relax. As he nears the tail of his spine, he could feel Tsukishima’s body tense up. Kuroo sits up, taking in the view because how could he not, and poured lube in his hand.

“It’ll be cold. Let me know if you want me to stop,” Kuroo said. He waited for a nod from Tsukishima before placing his hand on Tsukishima’s thigh. Slowly, he made his way toward the entrance, using his other hand to spread his cheeks. The cold touch caused Tsukishima to elicit a small noise, but he didn’t say anything so Kuroo continued. He rubbed the entrance with lube before slowly pressing his finger in. Tsukishima’s back arched, the curve making Kuroo’s erection throb. Tsukishima let out a small noise at the initial pain, but managed to relax as Kuroo’s finger slid through. The feeling into made Kuroo’s stomach tighten. He slowly pulled his finger out before inserting it again so Tsukishima would get used to it. Kuroo, on the other hand, was having a hard time maintaining control at the moans Tsukishima was eliciting each time his moved his finger. 

“You can try two now..” Tsukishima managed to say amidst his moans.

So Kuroo did. Tsukishima got louder as Kuroo inserted his fingers inside, scissoring them to stretch him. He repeated the process until Tsukishima asked for the third finger.

“Tell me where it feels good,” Kuroo said as he moved his fingers. But Tsukishima didn’t need words. His body reacted on its own whenever Kuroo found a good spot.

Tsukishima was starting to buck his body toward Kuroo, creating his own rhythm as Kuroo explored him. How he wanted to use more than just his fingers. 

“Ung!” Tsukishima grunted when Kuroo pulled all three fingers out, following with a heavy sigh. Kuroo slid his cock against Tsukishima’s from behind, the friction of his head along Tsukishima’s length driving him insane. He rubbed against Tsukishima against, sliding easily up the length with their juice streaming down. The sensation was unreal. 

After a few more strokes, Kuroo finally pulled back and placed himself against Tsukishima’s entrance. “I’m entering,” Kuroo said before he slowly slid into Tsukishima.

What happened after he fully filled Tsukishima was a blur. He only remembered bits and pieces of the moaning, the positions, and the shower. But the sweet taste of Tsukishima’s kisses and unimaginable pleasure? Unforgettable.

When he woke up, Tsukishima Kei was sleeping soundly in his arms, wearing only Kuroo’s boxer briefs under the blanket with him. He kissed the beautiful man sleeping with him.

“Good morning,” Kuroo said when Tsukishima opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” Tsukishima whispered and snuggled closer to Kuroo. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Warm.” Tsukishima smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around Kuroo. “And tired.”

Kuroo kissed the top of Tsukishima’s head. “Me too.”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said against his chest. “It was good.” He tightened his hold. “Last night was good.”

“I was good?” Kuroo teased.

“I’m glad it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Booth 7 :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
